The Viking and The Italian
by TheWolfPack018
Summary: Eric/OC. The story of Francesca, an 150 year old vampire that has lived with Eric pretty much her entire vampire life. After being together for so long they know what makes each other tick, so meet up in the basement for some 'business'. Contains quite explicit sexual content.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Eric Northman, True Blood and any other characters associated with True Blood. I only own my OC Francesca.**

Francesca had been a vampire for about 150 years now. She remembers the night she was turned so vividly, as if it happened yesterday. It was in Italy. She was walking down the street and noticed a strange man following her; all she was doing was getting her groceries for the day. It was getting dark and she turned a corner, making her way back to her house where her husband and children were waiting for her. Suddenly, the man that had been following her pounced from out of nowhere. Francesca felt a warm liquid fall down her neck, her life began to slowly fade from her and she dropped the groceries and fell to the ground. She only saw his face for a split second, and all she can remember about the man that turned her was his frown shaped scar on his cheek. She vowed one day that she would find this man, and she would kill him.

"Frankie" Eric said, snapping his fingers and waving his hand in front of Francesca's face.

"Huh? What?" Francesca said, startled.

"You alright?" Eric asked, dipping his head.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just zoned out for a minute" Francesca replied.

"Right, well. I'm tired. Think I'll hit the coffin. Ginger, clean all this up please" Eric said waving his hands over the mess and made his way to the basement where the coffins were. Ginger sighed at this task but she did as she was told, she was too much in love with Eric to disobey. Francesca stood still for a moment, contemplating. About a minute or so after she followed Eric, earning an evil glare from Ginger. She was half way down the stairs when she finally told Eric to wait. He was standing beside the coffin. Francesca always forgot how quickly Eric could get down the stairs, damn those long legs of his. Eric stood by the coffin and watch Francesca with an odd expression as she walked seductively over to him. She was standing right in front of him now, his tall frame towering her ever so slightly.

"What was that?" Eric asked.

"That? Oh just my sexy girlfriend walk" Francesca replied. Eric chuckled. Francesca also let out a small laugh. She knew how ridiculous she looked, and she didn't really know why she did it, she just wanted to surprise Eric. But after almost 150 years together, there was no surprising each other anymore. They pretty much knew everything about each other, even down to the tiny details of how they would move their eyebrows in conversation.

Francesca was leaning on Eric now, playing with the collar on his shirt. It was a rarity that he would wear a formal shirt, but she was always glad when he did. He was absolutely irresistible to her in formal wear, so when he was wearing a suit it was a guarantee that they would have sex that night. Tonight was no exception. Eric had his hands on Francesca's hips, but made his way from her sides to her cheeks. He cupped her cheeks and just looked at her for a moment, taking in the beauty that was her eyes. Eric's face went soft, there were not many people who had seen this side of Eric, mainly just Francesca and Pam. He pushed her hair back behind her ears.

Francesca could remember the very first time she ever set eyes on Eric. She was sat on a street corner in Italy, begging for change. She had only been a vampire for about 7 months now, her maker had left her and she didn't know what to do. She knew she could never return to her family, they thought she was dead. They even held a funeral for her. But on that late spring day, Eric found her and took her in. It was almost as if he was the person she had been searching all her life for, and now she finally found him. They have been together ever since.

Francesca was snapped out of her memory as Eric kissed her cheek, he then lifted her chin so their lips to meet. Francesca let out a small moan. Eric kissed her again, this time with more passion, his tongue intruding her mouth. Their tongues danced for a moment, but then they broke for air, Eric giving Francesca's bottom lip a lick as he left her mouth. He kissed her again, this time focusing on her neck. He kissed and licked it, and it took all restraint he had in himself not to bite down on her neck and pierce her skin. That bit will come later, he thought.

He worked his way down her body, ripping her blouse open and making buttons fly everywhere. He observed her bra, purple lace, nice choice he thought. He took one breast in his hand and kneaded, until her nipple was nice and perky. He did the same with the other breast, not before ripping the bra clean off Francesca's chest. His attention was solely focused on her chest now. He took a breast in each hand and ran his thumb over the nipple and flicked it lightly. Francesca let out a small moan as she rolled her neck back; she always loved it when Eric touched her like that.

Eric was growing impatient now; he was sick of the foreplay and wanted to get down to business. He knelt down in front of Francesca, kissing her stomach as he went down. He put a hand on her hip to steady her as he pulled down the fly of Francesca's jeans with his teeth. Francesca thought this was one of the hottest things she had ever seen. Once her jeans were finally removed Eric focused himself between her legs. He sucked at her womanhood through her panties, earning a gasp from Francesca. Eric always liked it when he could surprise her like this. He kissed her inner thigh and sucked it slightly, a vein bulging out. He looked up to Francesca as if asking permission.

"Do it" she said. With that Eric retracted his fangs and bit into her thigh, sucking the sweet blood he had loved for many years. Francesca let out moans of pleasure as she tightened her grip in Eric's hair. She loved how close he was to her, how intimate this act was. She knew he would not try this with anyone but her. It made her feel special. Loved even.

Eric pushed her down onto her back on the cold hard floor. He licked at her thigh, taking in as much blood as he could. He noticed that she was still wearing her panties, purple lace to match her bra, and he pulled them of, ripping the sides. He kissed at her folds and nipped them ever so gently; he didn't want a blood bath from down there. Eric stroked his thumb over her clit, teasing her. He pushed one finger inside her, then another, and curled and twisted them until he found her sweet spot. He scissored his fingers to cover more ground inside of her. Francesca was practically writhing beneath him. After almost 150 years together, Eric knew what made her tick, and what would set her over the edge.

"Why are you still clothed?" Francesca asked through breaths.

"I thought you liked me in formal wear" Eric replied with an evil grin. He pulled off his clothes quickly and bundled them together with Francesca's. Eric was hard now and knew there was no more messing about, and pushed his cock deep inside Francesca. She gasped at the intrusion, but Eric was already out again. He pushed himself in and out of her until he found a rhythm they were both comfortable with. Eric was slamming into Francesca now; she was bucking her hips into him, begging him to go deeper. He complied. Eric was so deep inside Francesca she could almost feel him in her back. He kissed her straight on the lips, his blood covered lips staining hers. Eric had great stamina, he could go on for hours, but with Francesca he liked a quick fuck. Not so quick that it was over in a second, but what he referred to as a 'human' fuck.

As she was pushing down on his cock and almost riding it, Eric let out some words of old Norse that Francesca could not understand, but she knew they were his moans of pleasure. She did the same, but with Italian. They had learnt that they would only scream out their native languages in sex when the pleasure was too much, it was almost as if they were telling each other that what was going on between the two was amazing.

Eric leant forward to kiss Francesca, only this time she caught his neck and bit down with her already retracted fans as he pushed further into her. He was so deep now. He accompanied the thrust with a stroke of her clit, and a finger hitting her sweet spot that she fell over the edge. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her head fell back, blood dripping down her mouth. Eric licked the blood off her face as he pulled out her. He fell on top of her and wiped her hair away from her forehead. They were both panting. Francesca ran a finger over the bite mark on her leg and collected some of her blood on her finger tip, she shoved the finger into Eric's mouth and he sucked it dry. He did the same with the bite on his neck. They always did this after sex; it was almost as if it was a unifying ritual. The couple were lying on the floor, catching their breath.

"You owe me a new blouse" Francesca said breaking the silence, "and new underwear".

"Yeah? Well I think you owe me a new dick so we're even" Eric retorted. Francesca let out a little laugh. He turned to her and kissed her hard on the lips. They got up and made their way to their double coffin, ready to sleep the day away.


End file.
